Bain De Sang
by Ehlube
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, detestable Serpentard, a pourtant un secret, bien trop lourd à porter.Aimer le survivant est tellement banal, pourtant, loin de Pansy l'idée de faire partie de ces ridicules groupies...Suicide et automutilation.
1. POV: Pansy Parkinson

C'est ma première fic, alors soyez, plus ou moins honnetes.

C'est un Pansy/Harry, couple plutôt rare que j'adore! Et puis, je pense que c'est un couple bien prometteur et il faut bien ecrire des fanfics sur!

**Auteur:** Ehlube

**Genre:** Drame, essentielement, aussi Romance, mais bon juste un tout petit peu.

**Avertissements:** Suicide et auto-mutilation. Sinon, je pense que tout le monde peut lire.

Aussi, pas besoin de tout redire, les personnages, les lieux, enfin, tout ce qui est bien, n'est pas à moi, mais à J.K.Rowling.

**POV: PANSY PARKINSON**

Je te regarde. Tu es beau, même trop. C'est pour ça que je me sent si mal quand j'observe les regards

pleins d'envies et de convoitise des autres filles. Elles sont belles aussi. Un peu plus jolies que moi

pour certaines, mais toutes plus belles que moi.

Je ne suis même pas ton amie. Un Gryffondor n'as jamais d'ami, niveau Serpentard, mais je me

vante moi-même d'avoir un minimum de ton temps, peut être peu, je sais, j'imagine bien que ce

n'est pas encore gagné pour l'attention.J'imagine aussi que tu n'apprecie pas toujours que je

t'insulte. Mais comme on dit qui aime bien chatie bien, et d'ailleurs, je n'y peut rien, Draco a bien

bonne influence.

De toutes façons, tu me hait deja, à quoi bon ne pas répondre à tes regards de coin, méchants et

cruels?

Tu as une nouvelle conquête, à propos. Cho Chang, cette fille.Je la hait. Je la hait encore plus que

toutes celles avec qui tu es sorti. Une chance, tu n'as fait que danser, avec l'autre gryffondor, alors

que c'était Draco qui m'avait invitée, cette année. C'etait l'un des seuls, est il besoin de préciser, je

dirais même, c'était le seul.

Je te regarde encore, tu as remarqué mon regard fugitif, mes yeux pleins de rêves et d'espoirs, mais

ça, tu ne le vois pas, et tu me lance une réplique froide et distante.

J'ai appris à lire sur tes lèvres. J'aime tes lèvres, elles me donnent envie. Je t'envies toujours tout.

Je n'en peut plus. Je sort de la Grande Salle et cours me cacher dans les toilettes.  
J'aime les cabinets, je les connais par coeur.  
Peut être à force d'y avoir pleuré?  
Je n'en sais que trop rien.  
Je sors mon cuter, J'aime ce cuter, sa lame, le doux filet de sang qui le recouvre et le son de mes

sanglots à chaque fois.  
Je souris. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas pleurer.  
Je lève ma manche. J'ai beaucoup de coupures, avec le temps.  
Je passe mon doigt sur chacune, me rappele pourquoi.  
Et voila le résultat, je pleure encore.  
Et dans un exès de fureur, je me charcute encore l'avant-bras, encore, encore.  
Les minces filets de sang deviennent plus abondants, comme mes larmes, mes lamentations.

Je sors des toilettes, je souris.  
Toujours la même expression alors que mon coeur se déchire. Je me suis soulagée, c'est mieux que

rien.  
Tu es là. Elle est là aussi, toujours à te suivre comme la chienne qu'elle est.Je me mort la lèvre

inferieure. C'est injuste.

J'hausse les épaules.  
-Saint Potter, tout compte fait, tu as quitté ton habit de moine?  
Je ne pleure plus, je ne savoure même pas ta mine déconfite, mais juste t'approcher me fait du bien, même si tu me hais pour ça.  
Mais qu'aurais je dis sinon, tu m'aurais haïs de toutes façons, et en plus, si je t'avoue quoi que ce soit, que je t'admire depuis nos 11ans, je ne pourrais même plus regarder tes prunelles émeraude, et ça, je n'en suporterais même pas la pensée.  
Tu m'insulte comme d'habitude, elle te tiens la main. Elle essaie de te calmer.  
La seule difference aujourd'hui, elle est là, près de toi. Moi je suis l'ennemie, celle à qui on réserve les insultes, celle qu'on déteste. Mais sait tu au moins, l'ettendue de tes mots?  
Je ne suis plus là, je regrettes.  
Je regrettes que mes mots aient dépassé mes pensées.Je regrettes de m'être emportée.  
Je me déguoutte de moi même.  
Je verifie l'heure. J'ai encore le temps.

Je ne vaut plus rien, à me charcuter le bras sans relâches.  
Je suis lâche de ne pas t'affronter, d'affronter ton regard.  
Je suis lâche de tout cacher encore.  
S'il il y a une chose de bien dans cette vie, la mienne,  
C'est toi, tu sais raviver ma flamme, l'éteindre aussi, mais n'empêche.

Même les elfes me sont plus sympathiques, avec le temps.  
Je les pensait stupides, de s'auto-punir, pour leurs "Maître.  
Là, je les comprends.  
Toi, tu es bien mon Maître.  
Je me mets dans mon bain, c'est le soir. L'eau est douce contre ma peau.  
J'observe les contusions et les diverses blessures, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ce soir, je ne souffrirai plus.  
Ce soir, j'en finis. Je t'aime, Harry, aussi Saint soit tu.

Mon poignet me brûle, le sang en afflue. Je souris toujours, plus rien ne m'atteint.  
L'eau du bain est rouge maintenant.  
Les élèves n'arrivent qu'après dîner.  
Il me reste une demi-heure, si l'une de mes "amies" daigne remarquer ma disparition, ce qui est moins sûr.  
J'ai pus écrire sur le mur, avant que je ne sois trop faible, "Je t'aime, je suis désolée"  
Je n'ai plus de force, le sang commence à couler par terre, il va sous la porte.  
C'est la dernière image que je vois, ma tête plonge dans le bain de sang.  
Je regrette,  
De n'avoir pas sus écrire ton prénom mais,  
Je ne souffre plus, je suis libre.


	2. POV: Harry Potter

J'espère que vous avez aimé le début, faites le moi savoir, ça serait simpa, une review fait toujours plaisir...

Quiqu'il en soit, voici la suite, Point de vue de Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_POV:HARRY POTTER._**

Une horde d'élèves s'agglutinaient dans les cachots des serpentards, sans pour autant savoir ce qui s'y passait.

Je voulais savoir aussi, naturellement, la curiosité est humaine, mais sans plus.

Ou, du moins, pas au point de m'abaisser à fureter là où il ne faut pas, et surtout, où je ne suis pas invité.

J'embrasse ma chèrie du bout des lèvres, m'appretant à rejoindre mon dortoir, quand un coup de poing, visiblement, me projete contre le mur.

-"Qu'a tu fais de Pansy, salopard!"

Malfoy se tenait devant moi, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, ce qui, sur le coup m'étonnat largement, et qui m'empêchat de prendre la mouche.

Je me relevait le plus dignement possible, regardant cet impertinant de haut puis je demandais, avec le ton le plus indifferent possible:

-"De quoi parle tu?"

Je le vit écarquiller les yeux au maximum, puis il me sauta naturellement dessus, mais avec plus de violence que d'habitude.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me defendre alors qu'il m'étranglait pratiquement, j'essayais tout juste d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, même si ce qu'il débittait était plus des mots incohérents placés au hasard plutôt que des phrases.

-"TU L'AS TUEE, COMMENT A TU OSE! JE...JE..."

Il commençait sincèrement à m'enerver.

Je le repoussait au loin, essayant de me calmer:

-"Explique moi clairement, au lieu de vouloir me tuer."

Il se calma deux secondes.

Ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et j'eus la surprise de voir ses yeux s'embuer, au fur et à mesure que ses mots me pénetraient plus loin et plus férocement que jamais.

-"Pansy...Pansy vient de se donner la mort. C'est sûrement de ta faute.

Je venais tout juste lui annoncer quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, et je l'ai vue, dans un tournant de toilettes.

Elle pleurait visiblement, j'ai voulus la suivre, mais j'ai remarqué alors que tu étais là, avec l'autre perche.

Je la suit alors, et j'attends qu'elle sorte du dortoir.

J'ai attendu une heure, Potter, une heure, pour la découvrir les poignets ouverts dans sa baignoire! et tout ça à cause de toi!

QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI A DIT! je...j'ai...je viens de perdre, par ta faute, ma soeur, MA PETITE SOEUR!"

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite avec une lenteur presque surnaturelle. Mais je m'en foutais, Parkinson, MORTE? je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Malfoy serra les lèvres, puis se fondit un passage vers les cachots, et me jetant un regard, m'invita à le suivre, ce que je fis, sans aucune résistance, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

"Je t'aime, Je suis désolée".

Une phrase, écrite au sang, coule le long du mur de la salle de bain, et Pansy Parkinson, sombre au fond d'une eau pourpre.

Je me retiens de pleurer.

Qui a osé lui faire ça? Ce n'est certainement pas moi!

Je me penche vers elle, et je soulève délicatement son visage.

Ses cheveux courts, doux et regorgants d'eau mouillent ma manche, mais je m'en fout.

Pourquoi as tu fais ça ,Pansy?

Au bout d'un moment, Malfoy soupire et parle, plus à lui même qu'à moi, ou aux amies de Pansy qui pleuraient plus ou moins bruyament dans le coin:

-"Je ne l'ai jamais comprise. Enfin, depuis quelques années. Toujours distante, évasive...

Elle donnait aucun signe de faiblesse, jamais! Comment aurais-je pus deviner moi?

Pourquoi Pansy? Parceque moi, MOI! je t'aimais! tu as toujours été ma soeur, mon amie, ma confidente!

Pourquoi m'as tu laissé? Et surtout, pour LUI?"

Il me regardait avec des yeux de braise, je me retournait vers elle, et je me mis à pleurer pour de vrai.

Je ne sors plus avec Cho, aujourd'hui.

Pas pour une autre, même pas parceque je ne l'aimais plus.

Juste parseque, à la voir, l'image de Pansy dans sa baignoire me reviens.

C'est insupportable.

Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir, me parler, tout juste?

Je ne la portais pas dans mon coeur, il est vrai, mais je n'aurais jamais souhaité sa mort!

Et elle m'aimais.

La culpabilité me serre les entrailles, la connerie de n'avoir rien vu venir.

Je dépose quelques roses sur sa tombe, le vent souffle.

Que Merlin veille sur ton âme, chère Pansy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, maintenant, **réponse au reviews**, ou, plutôt, réponse a LA review...

**Sybil666:** Merci pour ta review, il y a quelques critiques et c'est ce qu'il faut, j'essaye avec cette partie, mais j'avoue que je n'ecris pas de gros textes, je prefere découper, c'est plus facile à lire.

J'espère que, deja, tu va lire, puis que tu va, peut être, apprecier?


End file.
